queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
James Valdez
"I don't have to own the whole building. I just want a few bricks." Appearance James has dark hair and a light beard. He has tattoos on his left arm, extending from his neck to his bicep. He has a spiderweb tattoo extending across his shoulder, and some skulls tattooed on his arm, among others. On his neck is a coffin tattoo with a cross on it and a ribbon around it. He is often seen wearing his leather jacket and dark sunglasses while smoking. Biography When he was a child, he wanted to ditch school so he drank half of a bottle of soap. He never did that again, due to the vomiting it caused1x02. His younger sister died when they were young3x02. He's an ex-military sergeant. He was in the First Calvary2x03, which is based in Texas. When there was a hit out on Camila, James saved her life wordlessly. This loyalty earned her trust. Skills As he's ex-military, he is trained in combat first-aid2x03 as well as in using weaponry. He has excellent marksmanship and has served as a sniper for both Camila and Teresa. Camila thinks that James is good at getting people to trust him1x03. High pain tolerance. In 2x08, he is tortured by a cop with loose morals and doesn't cry out. He has also been shot twice and hasn't been shown to complain. Personality James shows that he cares for Teresa by warning her to not ingratiate herself with Camila, as well as trying to protect her from Camila when he can. He puts on a silent, tough front but he isn't as unaffected as he looks. He doesn't enjoy the cartel life, but the only way to get out is to move up. He is willing to beat and torture people for information, but he finds no joy in this. His outlook on life is grim, as shown by his "trapped in a cave" metaphor. James is very loyal. His loyalty to Camila is unwavering for years, but he lies to Camila to protect Teresa. Throughout the series, James shows more and more loyalty to Teresa. James has a good head on his shoulders. He memorizes layouts and formulates plans of attack. He is good at calculating risk and escaping dangerous situations intact, though he does come in contact with a bullet every now and then. James isn't overly ambitious -- he doesn't want the whole building, just a few bricks, but he does set himself up to be useful to those in power, as shown by how he went out of his way to set up a plan to kill Eric Watson. He becomes much more friendly when interacting with clients such as Bill from the Savings Club and John from Florida, because he knows that they need these small comforts. Other clients such as Lopez are treated with respect because that is what they expect from him. He is also notably more sweet when dealing with the Douglas family when he comes over for dinner3x02. He distances himself from certain kills, like the man that Eric killed. He tells Teresa that the man's death isn't on them because they didn't do anything wrong and that the man would have died even if they hadn't been there. He chose to be part of that world and he had to accept the consequences1x05. Relationships Camila Vargas: James serves as Camila's right hand. He is the only person in her cartel that dares to go against what she says and offer differing point of views, because they respect each other and she values his opinion, but he never pushes her too far or raises his voice. He is jealous of Teresa when Camila asks Teresa to take over for her while she is in prison2x10. After James rescues Isabela, he asks Camila for a cut of the money they received from Devon. They part on good terms. Eric Watson: The Birdman is a competitor of the Texas cartel, babysitting the other half of Texas. James takes initiative and sets up a way to kill the Birdman when it's time1x05. He offers to kill him, but Camila says no because they don't have permission yet1x06. Talky John Terris: James met John in Florida, and he had a redheaded woman around that James was into; John later married her. John was looking to sell cocaine and Camila needed coke, so he set up the meeting. The deal ended with John and his brother's death, as well as the recovery of the cash and the coke. Kim Brown: James has a 'kept woman' relationship with Kim, and he spoils her1x05. He says passively that sometimes he'd like to kill one person who lives in the building they're standing in front of, meaning Kim. He also checks her phone when it receives a message, and asks her who she's going out with that night. Kim asks him if he's worried about the oil man and reassures him that there's nothing to worry about, suggesting that they have had relationship issues in the past. He shows a lot of concern for Kim's safety, but she is tired of using her sick days to go stay in some rusty old trailer every time his job gets dangerous1x06. After killing the Birdman, James calls Kim to tell her that he loves her very much and that some people are going to try to hurt him, and that the only way they can do that is by hurting her, so she needs to come up to the trailer where it's safe; due to the complete silence and tone of their final scene together, it is suggested that they have broken up1x11. King George: James doesn't seem to like George, calling him a lunatic2x01, but they have to work together in order to ship Camila's product. George often comes up with nicknames for James. Devon Finch: James teams up with Devon after Camila and Teresa leave Texas. Devon is the one that wants him to kill Mark Douglas, even though James thinks he's innocent. This prompts James to go seek out Teresa, who believes in doing things a better way. Pote Galvez: Pote is furious with James for betraying him, but comes around once he realizes that James really didn't want to hurt Teresa. Teresa Mendoza: Teresa is often paired with James for missions and they have developed a partnership. He frequently warns her about Camila and how she should stay away from her. The show seems to be framing them as love interests, with Teresa having a dreamscape wherein she kisses him2x06. He left his business in Texas and followed Teresa to Malta, rescuing her from Camila's men that tried to kill her. History with Teresa Quotes * I've seen a lot of girls in my time who are trouble. And you... are trouble.'' ''-James to Teresa * Between us, I've got a plan for a future. And it doesn't include getting killed by crossfire meant for you. Don't expect to get lucky again.'' ''-James to Teresa * Teresa: Camila grows, so do you. ** [[Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros|James:'' I don't have to own the building. I just want a few bricks. ]] * You can tell yourself whatever you want, Teresa, but you couldn't have saved him. And if I let you try, all you would have done was expose what I'm doing, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Don't look away. That's your world now. That's your world now. That's your world. ''-James after Eric kills the man * When I was in Afghanistan, some of the guys used to say there's a different god for soldiers, one that judges hearts instead of deeds. - James to Teresa in the first dreamscape Notable Injuries * James is shot in the left shoulder while trying to retrieve the stolen $2.5 million1x07. * James is shot in the right shoulder while hiding from La Capitana's soldiers2x06. * James is tortured for information by law enforcement via shock torture2x08. Notes & Trivia * 1x02: James is the one that hired the chemist whose balloons/bags kept exploding, causing the death of Aveline. Aveline's death and the subsequent need for a new mule created an opportunity for Teresa to volunteer as a mule, rather than be prostituted by Camila's cartel. He feels guilty for this, and tries to force Teresa to throw up the cocaine when he thinks that they're out of time. * James isn't religious1x02. * James has a preference for redheads. * James keeps guns, including a sniper rifle, in the hallway closet of Kim's apartment1x05. * It took him six months to find out where Eric was living1x05. * In La Fuerza, Pote calls James a "gobacho," which suggests that he isn't Hispanic and doesn't speak Spanish. Gallery James La Última Hora Mata.jpg James valdez. Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar stills.jpg James + camera billete de magia stills.jpg James el engano como la regla stills.jpg James and teresa. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Camila and james lirio de los valles stills.jpg James estrategia de entrada stills.jpg James + car in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg James in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg James. el hombre pajaro. stills.jpg James lying to protect teresa. esta cosa que es nuestra. gargoyles42.gif James el hombre pajaro.png James in kim's hallway punto sin retorno.png James cicatriz stills.png James hugging kim. punto sin retorno. stills.png James greeting the terris boys. billete de magia. dylanobriyn.gif James and teresa leaving the airport. cuarenta minutos. gargoyles42.gif James feeding teresa soap. cuarenta minutos. hvitserkk.gif James. coge todo lo que puede llevar.jpg James el precio de la fe.jpg Camila james teresa el precio de la fe.jpg Camila on teresa. gargoyles42.gif James and Teresa Que Manden los Payasos.jpg James + sunglasses. sacar con sifron el mar. gargoyles42.gif James and teresa. you didn't leave me behind.un pacto con el diablo. dylanobriyn.gif James calling pete a coward. un pacto con diablo. gargoyles42.gif Teresa burying into James' chest. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif Close up on James rubbing Teresa's back. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif James holding teresa. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif James reassuring teresa. el nacimiento de bolivia. gargoyles42.gif Teresa holding onto james. el nacimiento de bolivia. gargoyles42.gif James telling teresa he's there. el nacimiento de bolivia. gargoyles42.gif James with a gun to his head. un pacto con el diablo. gargoyles42.gif James + backpack sacar con sifron el mar.jpg King george james teresa el cuerpo de cristo.jpg James talking to teresa el cuerpo de cristo.jpg James sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Teresa and James el colgado.jpg Teresa + gun and James El Colgado.jpg Pote and James La Fuerza.jpg James que manden a los payasos.jpg Pote to james. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif Wonder twins. james and pote. reina de oros stills.JPG James reina de oros stills.JPG * Who should James end up with? Camila Vargas Guero Davilas Kim Brown Pote Galvez Teresa Mendoza * | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Texas cartel Category:Sicario Category:Mendoza Cartel Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:James Valdez Category:Season 1 James Valdez Category:Season 2 James Valdez Category:Season 3 James Valdez